Give me love
by Pamomo
Summary: A short story, based on a Makorra piece on DeviantArt by drinked-ale


GIVE ME LOVE

Korra was enjoying the early heat of the sun on Ember Island Beach. Tenzin had sent her, Bolin and Mako there for holidays. "You'll like it. Aang went to Ember Island with his friends as well." Korra didn't even mind if Aang went there or not, a holiday sounded great! They were staying at former-Fire Lord Zuko's place. It was amazing; the rooms were simple, but stunning and stayed cool inside when it was too hot to bear outside.

Her feet curled into the red, silky blanket she was lying on and she closed her eyes, just for a second when she felt numb vibrations, which she recognized as footsteps. They were light and elegant, so it couldn't be Bolin. Besides, he would still be asleep. Her heart skipped a beat. _Mako_. She shook her thoughts away and was ashamed of her fastened heartbeats. She pretended not to notice him when he sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" His cool voice sounded tired and she wondered what had kept him up all night. She turned around to face him and opened her eyes.

"You could say that…" Korra murmured. He frowned and looked at her in a way that she couldn't exactly figure out it was positive or negative.

"What about you?" She asked, trying to not sound as curious as she was. His eyes focussed on the calm sea and the still pink horizon.

"Not at all," was his answer. She followed his gaze and frowned.

"What was it that kept you awake? Do I need to teach him a lesson?" She sat up right in an instance and looked at Mako's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes still on the horizon.

"No. You don't have to _punch_ her." Korra's eyebrows rose for a second and then turned into a frown.

"_Her_?" – "Yes. I'd rather not have you punching her."

Korra turned away and pursed her lips. He was talking about Asami. That was for sure. She could strangle her pretty face and her gorgeous hair. The way Mako looked at her. Korra felt a shot of jealousy, anger and pain through her stomach.

"Sorry I insulted _your_ girlfriend, Mako," she said, mocking.

"She's not my girlfriend!" – "Oh! I'm _terribly_ sorry!" He frowned and stared at her.

"What is your problem?" This time he was the one mocking. Korra raised her eyebrows and smirked. "_My_ problem?" Mako looked enraged and glanced back at the horizon again.

"Yes, _your_ problem. You're acting so childish! You don't get it, do you?" He turned around to face her, but she was gone. She stood in the sea, the water coming to her thighs. He buried his head in his hands, why couldn't he express himself the way he wanted to? Why did she always have to run from him? When he looked up, Korra was gone.

"Korra?" No answer. He looked around but there was no sign of Korra, not in the sea and not on the beach, no footprints, nothing. He got up and ran towards the sea and pulled his shirt off. She couldn't have drowned or something, water is her natural element. He dived into the cool water and opened his eyes in the clear seawater. He could see Korra now, wrapped in a bubble of air, separated from the salty water except for the water on her cheeks, coming from her eyes. He couldn't tell if those tears were from anger or sadness. When he came into her sight, she immediately let the bubble explode and went out of sight. He swam upwards again and there she was, right in front of him.

"Korra.. It's not.." She looked at him as if he was former Fire Lord Ozai.

"It's not what I think it is?" Korra asked, quickly wiping her tears away. He nodded in agreement.  
"I don't want to talk about Asami, Mako," she said with anger and fear in her voice and expression.

"I don't want to talk about her, either, Korra. Not when I'm with you. Not when I'm with her. It's you I want to talk about." He was holding her face in his hands without even knowing how and when his hands got there. Korra gazed at him, half enraged and half not-understanding.  
"How do you mean?"  
- "Korra.. Don't you see? I'm in love w-," He decided not to finish his sentence as he moved closer to her and pulled her face to his. Words were not necessary anymore when their lips touched and they melted together.


End file.
